


will this ever get old?

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Homeowners, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, these two just really love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Needed to write some fluff to take my mind off the dumpster fire around us right now. So, here’s some post-marriage future domestic bliss.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 258





	will this ever get old?

The tiny chip in the countertop is slightly rough against his fingertip and he wonders if as the years pass the stone will eventually smooth out, or if they’ll get it fixed before that happens. He’s probably being a bit too romantic about it, but he wishes for the former, wanting to see if this house, much like his heart, will get better the more it’s loved. 

Padding barefoot to the kettle on the stove, he pours hot water for his tea, but soon finds himself back at the chip again. He’s still idly toying with it when he hears David’s footsteps on the stairs and smiles against the rim of his mug. Is it normal to still have butterflies even after getting married? Cause he definitely does.

Wordlessly, David’s there, his long arms slotting around Patrick to lean on the counter as he presses the whole of his body up along his back. Warmth emanates everywhere, both from David’s touch and Patrick’s awareness of him and it’s as indulgent a feeling as he’s ever felt. 

David’s “ _morning_ ” is nibbled into the side of his neck and Patrick grins, shivering slightly at the ticklish prickles of David’s scruff against his skin. He’s about to say good morning as well, but David’s determined to render him speechless as his hands move to slide around his waist and then slowly up over his belly towards his chest. That chip, it’s probably leaving a mark in the pad of his thumb now with how hard he’s gripping the countertop, but David knows all the right things to do to make his legs go a bit weak.

“David…” is all he can manage to say when long fingers spread over his chest and David finds Patrick’s nipples with the sides of his thumbs, slowly passing back and forth, but not using his fingernail as Patrick so desperately wants him to do. When he’d come downstairs this morning without a shirt on, he’d not imagined it would lead to anything, but he’ll be doing it every morning if it can act as a catalyst for this. 

“Will this ever get old?”

Patrick has to pry his brain back to a functioning state to realize David has asked him a question.

“What?”

“This. Waking up and starting our day together in our kitchen, in our house.”

“Probably,” he answers honestly.

He hears David’s “Oh…” before he can elaborate, and immediately shuffles himself so he can turn in David’s arm to face him. As soon as the counter is pressing into the small of his back, he’s pulling David in by the waist with one hand and tipping his chin up from where it’s dropped a bit with the other.

“Eventually, we’ll maybe start to take things like this for granted, but I’m looking forward to finding new things to excite us, new milestones, other mundane things we’ll learn to love doing together just because we have forever to do them.”

David’s eyes go skyward as he tries and fails to act like Patrick’s words haven’t affected him, but they have, Patrick can tell. And not just because David’s mouth is now closing the distance between them and his hands are gripping needily at his hips. Just like David knows where to touch Patrick to make him fall apart, Patrick knows the words that will make David crumble. 

The tiny breath David releases against his lips before they kiss has Patrick’s stomach flipping with anticipation and tugging at David’s waist to draw him even closer. At the first touch of David’s mouth, Patrick feels transported back to those early weeks when they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and every dark corner was looked at like an opportunity. It was all new and exciting and his body lived in this state of anticipation that ebbed and flowed depending on his proximity to David. 

This kiss, this one right now, it has that same energy. David’s hands have moved to his face and his hair, holding him steady as they alternate from tasting every inch of each other’s mouths to crushing noses as they suck in much needed air into their lungs. Patrick seeks out the warm skin of David’s back beneath his shirt and David’s body collapses forward a bit, just enough for Patrick to feel the chip on the countertop pressing into his back. The contact has his mouth curving into a smile against David’s lips.

“What are you smiling about?”

David leans his head back enough for Patrick to see that he’s smiling now, too. Patrick takes in his face, cheeks flushed from their kisses with eyebrows slightly askew from being pressed against his pillow and hair mussed from sleep and Patrick’s hands. The bone deep attraction he has for this man flips his stomach over again and brings his tongue out to wet his lips in anticipation of another kiss.

“You.”

David’s eyes close and he shakes his head, but Patrick can see his chest rise as he soaks in the compliment. It only takes a few seconds for David’s hands to be back on Patrick’s cheeks, pulling him into another hungry kiss that leaves little doubt as to where they are headed. There are more comfortable places in this house for what’s about to happen, their bed, the couch in the living room, but as he’s pulling David’s shirt over his head and David’s hands are grabbing handfuls of his ass from inside his sleep pants, Patrick finds himself perfectly happy with showing this countertop a little bit of love.


End file.
